


The Rustic Wedding

by theangelanddean



Series: Apple Pie Lives [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesy Moments, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Vows, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, they got married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rustic Wedding

The barn is decorated with white cotton and rustic light bulbs that glow a low yellow light. Picnic tables are scattered around the room with two sets of mason jars with lavender and white anemone bouquets planted on each table. The altar’s backdrop stood with little blue lights and green carnations weaved through the wooden crosshatched screen. Spring sunlight shone right through the little cracks of the barn windows, setting out the atmosphere of heaven on earth. 

One by one, people start to fill in the tables and face the altar. There stand a tall man with brown hair that reach his shoulders and a young girl with beautiful dirty blonde hair on one side and a young girl with curly blonde hair and a red-headed young woman on the other side. In the middle of those two, stand a broad shouldered, bowlegged man whose mossy eyes are fixated on the barn door. 

The door creaks open and the rock band on the corner of the barn starts playing a classic rock version of _Here Comes The Bride_. Out comes a short man with golden brown hair and a lollipop in his mouth. 

“Shit. Not me. Sorry. I’m just late to this.” He scampers off to stand as the ordained minister. 

The groom takes a deep breathe not to go strangle his future brother-in-law and instead gives him a glare. During that interaction, he misses the messy haired, blue-eyed man come through the door. The band startles him and looks towards his fiancé. Taking a sharp breathe, his eyes start to water of because how beautiful Cas, his future husband, is. The blue rose pinned on his tux brings out his bright eyes. He ducks his head from the gaze of everyone who turn to look at him. It is obvious to the whole room that there is a blush developing on his cheeks and ears. 

Dean leans down to grab Cas’s hand and brings it up to his lips to leave a soft kiss on it. A few sighs echo around the room as their eyes lock into a mixture of blue and green. Everyone’s eyes fix on Gabriel who is ready to make Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester into Mr. and Mr. Winchester-Novak. 

“We have gathered today…” Gabriel starts but the two grooms don’t pay attention other than each other. 

Dean’s vows were the most beautiful string of words Cas had ever heard in his life. Every love poem and story that Cas had ever read don’t compare to everything Dean had spoken on this day. As a writer, Cas had prepared about 20 rough drafts of his own vows but he just couldn’t get it right. Embarrassed by his vows, he quietly starts speaking his own rendition of how much he will love Dean and how he promises to keep Dean happy. Nothing compares to Dean’s speech, during which he had shed joyous tears. 

In the middle of his vow, Dean spontaneously reaches forward and picks something off of his cheek. 

“You have an eyelash, angel.” Dean whispers and places it on his finger. “Make a wish.” 

Cas’s eyes widen and says, “I wish to always be by your side and I wish for a wonderful future together where no matter what happens. No matter how many times one of us would have to sleep on the couch, I will always love you. I wish for us to overcome anything that gets in our way. I wish that you will take me for as long as you want me. I wish for you to take me.” 

“I do.” Dean smiles and Cas blows the eyelash off of Dean’s finger. 

“Well, I guess I pronounce you man and husband.” Gabriel sniffs wiping a tear away from his eyes. “You may kiss now.” 

Dean leans in and connects their lips as Cas grabs Dean’s collar and deepens the kiss. The crowd claps in excitement and a few awes are made. Both Claire and Mary run to their fathers and hug them tightly. Mr. and Mr. Winchester-Novak separate and move to make the hug into a big family hug. 

The rest of the wedding involved them dancing to “Hey Jude” and eating pie. With several embarrassing moments of Gabriel and Anna gushing around the guests telling them that their baby brother is married and Sam grudgingly gifts both Claire and Mary the latest model of the iPhone, Cas and Dean wouldn't have it any other way. 

It is the most perfect wedding. Even if Cas improvised the vows in the end, thanks to Dean’s cheesy moment, though Dean doesn’t think it was that cheesy. Once the guests left with their own jar of fresh honey, Dean picks up his newly-wed husband, bridal-style, and carries him to the horse and carriage Anna had gifted them to take them to the cabin for their 7-day honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> my [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/)


End file.
